We Found Love In A Hopeless Place
by gleefulmia
Summary: If you had asked her a week ago if she thought she would have been sharing a roof, much less a bathroom, with Finn Hudson, she would have told you you were insane and probably pointed you to the nearest psych ward.


We Found Love In A Hopeless Place

Hey guys, it's me again with another one-shot. I saw the Temporary Housemates prompt on the finchel-prompts tumblr and decided to give it a try. Hope you enjoy :)

x

The first time Rachel Berry lays eyes on Finn Hudson is the day he and his mom move into their neighbourhood, directly across the street from her house. The first thing she notices about Finn is that he is extremely short for his age, although her Daddy told her he is 7, just like her. Rachel shrugs as she practices her pirouettes on her driveway, noticing the small boy and his mother walking over to her.

"You must be Rachel." The strange woman greets. "I'm Carole Hudson. I work with your Dad at the hospital. This is my son Finn, we just moved in across the street."

Rachel smiles politely and shakes their hands, noticing Finn trying to hide his grimace. She frowns but doesn't think much of it at the time. "It's nice to meet you." Rachel replies.

Carole bends over to her son's level, which basically means she is on her knees. "Finn, honey, this is Rachel, the girl I was telling you about, Mr. Berry's daughter. She's the same age as you. In fact, you will both be attending the same school."

Finn just nods in acknowledgement, turning instead to stare at his shoes, finding a scuff mark that is apparently more interesting than conversing with his new neighbour.

Carole smiles apologetically at Rachel. "I'm sorry, he's a little shy."

Rachel nods in understanding just as she sees her Daddy come out to greet Finn and Carole. After the greetings are over, Hiram invites Carole inside for a drink, while Finn and Rachel are left to play outside and get acquainted with one another.

"So you're in second grade?" Rachel asks, attempting a conversation.

Finn just nods and says "yeah so?"

Rachel's frown deepens. "I was just asking a simple question."

"You talk like an old lady." Finn says out of nowhere. "It's weird."

"I'm not weird, I'm just proper and polite, the way my Dads have always taught me to be."

"You have more than one Dad?" Finn asks in surprise, and he almost looks a little jealous.

Rachel nods. "My Dad is Leroy, and my Daddy is Hiram, the one you just met."

Finn seems to contemplate the idea for awhile before shrugging it off.

"Do you like playing house?" Rachel asks.

Finn scrunches up his nose and makes a disgusted face. "That's for girls."

"Well I am a girl." Rachel huffs. "If you don't like it then you can just leave."

"Fine. I don't want to be friends with you anyways." Finn retorts as he puffs out his little chest, and runs across the road only to realize his Mom locked the door before coming over. He gives a defeated sigh before sitting on the front step, sulking into his hands.

Rachel just rolls her eyes and can't help thinking that this is just the beginning. Of what she doesn't know. All she knows now is that Finn Hudson is such a typical boy, and boys are gross.

x

Finn and Rachel's relationship is seemingly tumultuous all through elementary, junior high, and even into high school. By the time they are in 9th grade, Finn stands a good foot higher than her 5 foot frame. He's also very athletic, making him one of the most popular boys in school, even as a freshman.

Rachel, on the other hand, is seen by most kids as a freak. She's highly involved in the school's barely existent drama club, as well as numerous other clubs deemed not to be cool, including the Chess Club and Book Club. Her only friend is a fellow classmate that is bullied on a regular basis, Kurt.

The jocks seeming to take a particular interest in the two of them, cornering them numerous times a week just to toss a slushee in their faces. It becomes a normal occurrence and eventually Rachel and Kurt don't even cry about it anymore, they just wipe the sticky slush from their faces, put on a change of clothes, and hold their heads high. That doesn't mean it makes it any easier, and anytime Rachel sees Finn standing on the sidelines as his jerk friends commit the heinous act, she gives him a sad look. He never participates in the torture, but he never does anything about it either.

Rachel knows deep down there is something special about Finn. He's not the 'typical boy' she thought he was as a child. She knows he does have a heart somewhere, he just lacks the confidence and integrity to stand up for what he knows is wrong.

On one particular day, she gets a glimpse of the real Finn, one that causes her to question everything she has ever thought about him.

Rachel and Kurt are standing by Rachel's locker as Rachel gathers her books before heading home for the day. When she seems Noah Puckerman and stupid followers: Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams, she eyes Kurt. Kurt just sighs, shakes his head, and pulls up his hood, readying for the attack. Just before Puck and his friends reach them, Finn intervenes and points over their shoulders. Rachel sees Puck look at the other two goons, holding large Big Gulp cups beside him, and tells them to scatter.

Finn catches Rachel's eye. He winks once at her, sending her through a whirlwind of emotions. He just turns and walks the other way, pretending he did nothing of any great importance.

"What was that?" Kurt questions.

Rachel continues to stare at Finn's tall frame, drifting further and further away from her. She shakes her head, in the same state of confusion as her friend. "I don't know." She replies. At that moment she knows that all hope is not lost for Finn Hudson.

x

It's a Friday night during their sophmore year of high school when Rachel wakes up to the screeching sounds of multiple firetrucks and police cruisers. She looks out her window and is shocked to see the Hudson home up in flames. The entire first floor is engulfed and she notices the flames creeping up the side of the house towards the second floor, and she knows the house is a goner.

She bolts out of bed in an instant, doesn't even bother putting on a sweater, despite the fact that it's February and freezing in Ohio, and rushes out the door to where she spots her fathers standing on the curb outside their house. They are trying to calm a hysterical Carole, who has tears streaming down her face, as she watches her livelihood go up in flames.

"Dad, Daddy?" Rachel shouts as she runs over to the three, not spotting Finn anywhere. She desperately hopes he got out ok, even if she does think he's an insensitive jock.

"Pumpkin, calm down." Leroy instructs his young daughter who is verging on panic herself. "You getting worked up isn't going to help anything."

Hiram agrees. "It'll be ok, Princess."

Rachel fights through her tears and clings to Carole, the only mother figure she has really had over the years. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Hudson."

Carole pulls Rachel into her arms, clinging to her in return as Rachel continues to mumble her apologies.

Carole eventually calms down enough to assure the young girl that there is no need for her to apologize. The fire was an accident.

Nobody's mentioned Finn and Rachel feels an overwhelming need to make sure he's ok.

"Mrs. Hudson, where's Finn? Did he get out ok?" Rachel asks worriedly.

Carole nods through her tears as she points over to the curb at the end of their block, where Finn is sitting with his back leaning up against the stop sign, staring off into outter space.

Rachel manages to break free from the adults and makes her way over to Finn. She sits down next to him, not quite sure what to do.

"Finn?" She tries.

She sees his Adam's apple bob up and down slightly, looking like he is attempting to swallow something. He turns to face her and the look on his face breaks her heart. It's the look she has seen numerous times on a child's face when they get something taken away or when they see an upset animal.

"It's gone." He mumbles through the tears she can see making their way down his sad face.

"What's gone?" Rachel wonders.

"E-everything." Finn stammers and her heart truly does break when she finds him bending himself over and into her arms, attempting to get some sort of comfort from an unsuspecting source.

"I'm so sorry, Finn, so sorry." She whispers the same words to him that she did to his mother, not wanting to make do or say anything that may upset him further. What do you say to someone who has just lost so much?

x

The fire is ruled an accident caused by an electrical problem stemming from the basement. Carole's insurance barely covers the necessities, and she has no family in the area, so she and Finn are essentially homeless.

They stay in a hotel for 3 days as allowed by the American Red Cross, before they are kicked out into the streets once more.

"We have to help them." Rachel hears her Daddy talking from the kitchen. "Carole's been a good friend to me in the past and now she and Finn have nothing."

"Hiram, what else is there to do besides let them move in here? We've done as much as we can otherwise." Leroy reasons with his husband.

"That's it!" Hiram nearly yells. "We'll let them move in here, until they can get back on their feet. We have room."

"We have an extra guest bedroom." Leroy reminds him. "I doubt Finn will want to share a room with his mother."

"He could always sleep on the couch." Hiram says. "Or we could set up that spare room in the basement with an air mattress."

"You mean Rachel's music room?" Leroy asks, knowing their daughter will never go for it.

"Yeah, I'm sure Rachel will be fine once we explain to her the reason. It's not like she doesn't have the rest of the basement to practice."

Leroy sighs and nods. "We need to talk to Rachel first, I don't want to upset her."

Hiram agrees. "Rachel, could you come down here please?"

Rachel makes her way into the kitchen, already knowing what they are going to ask.

"Yes Dads?" She says innocently upon entering, it's not like they need to know she was basically spying on them. That's a big no-no in the Berry house. Privacy is a privilege, something her Dads instilled in her at a very young age after she walked into their bedroom one night after having a nightmare and caught them in a compromising position.

"What would you think about having Finn and Carole come to live with us for a while, just until they get back on their feet?" Hiram asks.

Rachel looks at them both nervously, not sure what to say to that. They are both looking at her, waiting expectantly for an answer and she can tell they desperately want her to say yes.

"I..I don't know." Rachel says uncertainly. Their defeatedly looks make her feel incredibly guilty. "I just...with my past with Finn in school and such, I don't know if I could handle it."

"Sweet pea," Leroy says, "we wouldn't let Finn tease you or bother you in any way, especially not under our own roof." He looks at Hiram who nods in agreement. "But he and his mother have just gone through a terrible ordeal and they need some help."

Rachel sighs and nods. "I understand that, I do. I guess I'm just nervous."

Hiram pulls his daughter in for a hug. "I promise you that things will work out. Wouldn't it be nice to have a woman around for a while?"

Rachel laughs and nods. "I guess it could be nice. I do love Carole." It's true. Carole's the one who taught her about the birds and the bees after her failed conversations with her Dads, both of whom got extremely tense and nervous and could barely give her more than a one word answer to her questions.

"We know you do." Hiram laughs along with her. "Alright, well I will give Carole a call and let her know that they have a place to stay."

The next day, Carole and Finn move in with the Berrys. Carole was a little reluctant at first. Although the Berry house is larger than their old house, it's still not huge and it might be hard to accomodate 2 extra people, but Hiram reassured her that it was fine and that they worked everything out.

"Ok, so we have the room in the basement all set up for one of you, and there's the guest bedroom next to Rachel's room as well." Hiram explains.

"Ok, Finn you can take the upstairs bedroom." Carole tells her son.

"Mom, can't I take the basement?" Finn argues.

"Um Finn, the guest bedroom might be a better idea for you." Hiram tells the young boy. "It's much larger than the air mattress set up in the basement."

"See honey." Carole smiles encouragingly at her son. "It'll be fine. Besides, the basement has a door that leads right outside and I don't want you thinking or using it as an escape route."

Finn reluctantly nods and takes the few things he has left, that weren't destroyed in the fire, into the guest bedroom. He sees Rachel in her room, through the crack in her door, playing around with what looks to be a video camera.

"Whatcha doing?" Finn asks curiously, opening the door a little wider.

Rachel nearly jumps off the bed as he startles her. "Finn, don't do that, you scared me."

"Sorry." Finn mutters. "So what are you doing?"

Rachel looks at the video camera and then back to where she is sitting on her bedroom, and realizes what he must be thinking.

"It's not what your thinking, pervert." She insists.

Finn's eyes widen as he realizes what she's accusing him of. "T..that's not what I was thinking actually, but thanks for letting me know the way you think my mind works."

"Oh. Sorry." Rachel says. "What were you thinking then?"

"I was just genuinely curious." He shrugs. "If you don't want to tell me, that's cool."

"No, no it's fine." Rachel says. "I'm just making a video for my Myspace space."

Finn laughs at that. "You still have Myspace? I thought that was gone."

Rachel shakes her head haughtily. "I'll have you know, Myspace is a perfectly acceptable social media site that has helped numerous artists get discovered."

"So has Youtube." Finn reminds her.

"Yes and I have stuff on Youtube as well." Rachel says.

"Really, can I see?" Finn asks sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I'll send you the link." Rachel tells him. "What are you doing in here anyways?"

"I was putting my stuff in my new room when I saw you in here." He explains.

"You're taking the guest bedroom?" Rachel asks a little surprised. She thought for sure he would take the basement.

"Yeah well, your Dad reminded me that the guest bedroom has the bigger bed."

Rachel nods. "That's true."

"And my Mom didn't want me using the door in the basement as an escape route to sneak out at night." Finn laughs easily. "Not that I would."

Rachel grins. "Sure you wouldn't." She's surprised how easy this conversation with Finn is flowing. At school they barely say two words to each other at any given time. She usually ignores him and he pretends not to know her. "You know, you're different than I thought you'd be."

Finn looks at her strangely. "How so?"

Rachel shrugs. "It's just, in school, you pretend I don't exist, and here we are talking like old friends or something. But the other day, when Kurt and I were about to be slushied, you stood up for us. I never got to say thank you for that."

Finn smiles. "It was really nothing. I'd just had enough of seeing you guys being slushy targets. Besides, Kurt's Dad is getting closer to my Mom I think and our families have spent some time together, he's a pretty cool dude." He looks down at her bed nervously. "And your pretty cool too."

Rachel's smile widens. "You think I'm cool?"

Finn shrugs his shoulders. "Well you and your family agreed to let me and my Mom stay here, that's pretty awesome of you."

"My Mom and I." Rachel corrects.

"You have a mom?" He asks sounding confused. "I thought it was just you and your Dads. How come I've never seen her?"

Rachel laughs. "I was just correcting your grammar actually. It's my Mom and I, not my Mom and me." She smirks. "But I do have a Mom somewhere, of course, but I've never met her."

"How come?" Finn asks after he takes a seat on her bed.

"She was a surrogate for my Dads, she left after I was born and has never contacted me."

"Oh." Finn says, unsure of how to respond. "I'm sorry Rach, that sucks for you."

Rachel nods sadly but decides to change the subject. "Why don't we go down and see what our parents are up to."

x

For the most part the first night is surprisingly easy. Finn and Carole are wonderful company, even helping to clean up after dinner. They sit in the family room and watch tv and play cards for a couple hours, before it's time for bed. That's when the trouble starts.

"I have to share a bathroom with him?" Rachel shreeks. "I can't share a bathroom with a boy."

"Rachel, sweetie, what did you expect?" Hiram asks calmly. "Your bathroom is also connected to the bedroom Finn is staying in."

"Yeah but I thought he would use yours or the one in the basement." Rachel says angrily.

Leroy can see this conversation is leading to one of Rachel's infamous Diva tantrums, not something Carole or Finn need to witness their first night in the house.

"Rachel, I'm telling you right now, your going to have to calm down and accept this for what it is. You may not want to share a bathroom with Finn, but it is how it's going to go." Leroy says firmly.

Rachel's face deflates at her father's tone. She's not used to him being so firm with her.

"But I..." She starts again.

"Rachel, no." Leroy commands.

She pouts, but doesn't say much more besides "but what if he stinks up the bathroom doing whatever it is guys do in there."

"He won't." Carole assures upon hearing that part of the conversation. "Will you Finn"

Finn shakes his head adamantly. "I swear." He even holds up the classic boy scout symbol with his fingers. "Scouts honor."

"And you can take his word to the bank, Rachel." Carole laughs. "He was a boy scout."

Rachel reluctantly nods and agrees to accept the situation, before she heads up for bed and uses the bathroom first, clearing all of her feminine products from the sink and hiding them in the various cupboards in the tiny room.

"Nice bathroom." Finn says when she tells him she's finished. "It's very you." He takes note of the shower curtain covered in music notes, the pink baseboards, and the pink counter tops.

"I like it." Rachel says ignoring his comments. "If your going to mock me, keep it to yourself."

Finn's eyes widen. "I was just being observant." He says. "You don't have to freak out."

Rachel's eyes soften at his tone. "Sorry." She apologizes. "This is just a new situation that will take some getting used to."

Finn nods in agreement. "Um Rachel, if you don't mind, I need to use the bathroom."

Rachel immediately closes her door, finishes her bedroom routine and turns out the lights, ignoring the light streaming out from her bathroom.

If you had asked her a week ago if she thought she would have been sharing a roof, much less a bathroom, with Finn Hudson, she would have told you you were insane and probably pointed you to the nearest psych ward. It's crazy how things work sometimes.

x

Living together works out fine for the first week. Everyone has their daily routines and somehow manages to work around everyone elses schedule. Rachel's Dads, both lawyers, head to work at around 6 am. Rachel wakes up in time to say goodbye to them and has her morning routine (including her exercising) done before Finn's first alarm even goes off at 7 a.m. Carole, being a nurse on nightshift, is usually awake to make them both breakfast in the morning. She even goes out of her way to make vegan waffles and pancakes for Rachel. Things are fine until one day when, coincidentally, all three adults in the house have to be somewhere early in the morning.

Rachel happens to be running very late with her routine as she somehow managed to miss her alarm. Finn's alarm goes off at the normal time and he immediately heads for the bathroom, not realizing that Rachel is just stepping out of the shower when he manages to pry open the door thanks to the broken lock he was unaware of.

Rachel's just slipped her towel off to get her robe on when Finn walks in and immediately gawks at her naked form. She feels a cold rush of hair hit her legs first and looks up to see Finn, jaw dropped and eyes wide, staring at her. She immediately squeals and quickly pulls her robe down from her bathroom door and throws it on, before exiting the bathroom, close to tears as a result of her embarassment.

As soon as she leaves the room she starts sobbing, thinking of how she'll never be able to face Finn again. No one, at least not in recent years, has seen her naked. Of course the first person to see her would have to be the 6'3 Captain and Quarterback of the football team, not to mention her longtime neighbour, and new roommate. How are they supposed to get past this?

After crying out her initial shock and embarassment, she is somehow able to get herself dressed and ready for school. She walks into the kitchen to pour herself a bowl of cereal, hoping to be out of the house before Finn comes down for his own breakfast. No such luck.

He walks slowly into the room noticing Rachel in there. He doesn't want to embarass her further, but he also doesn't want to just ignore her either. He can't. From the moment he saw her standing in her bathroom, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She is so much hotter than he could have imagined. He always thought she was sneaky hot for a girl so small. Her boobs were a little small, but they were modest and of course they were boobs so he could deal. It was her ass that he had always thought was out of this world. Turns out he was right. Plus now he has seen her toned stomach and legs that stretch on for miles. How is he supposed to get that image out of his mind?

He shakes his head as he enters, mumbling a soft 'morning' to her as he gets some toast for himself. He tries to shake the thoughts of her out of his head, feeling like a pervert, but to no avail. He sees her staring at him over her breakfast bowl and immediately look away when she catches him staring. He knows she's embarassed, but he doesn't understand why really, she's gorgeous. He knows any guy would be lucky to date her.

"Rach, I." He goes to apologize but can't get the words out.

"Don't Finn." Rachel stops him immediately. "I don't want to talk about it. Can we just forget it ever happened?"

He looks at her and swallows hard. He nods in agreement, but he honestly doesn't know how he's supposed to forget what he saw. His thoughts are even making his pants feel uncomfortably tight. He knows he will need to relieve himself before going to school, otherwise he's screwed.

"Thank you." Rachel breathes, sounding a bit relieved, although not entirely. She gets up from the table and it takes all of Finn's strength not to stare at her butt or her legs in the short skirt she is wearing.

She turns to face him once more after putting her bowl in the sink. "I'll see you at school." She says as she grabs her bag and makes a beeline for the front door, almost forgetting her keys on the way out.

He doesn't know what to do with his thoughts as he finishes getting ready. One thing he does know is that it is going to be a long day.

x

Rachel and Finn don't mention the bathroom incident at all, however much Finn wants to. It's been 3 days and all he has done is think about Rachel and her beautiful body. He knows he should be concentrating on getting his school work done, but all he can think is how he wants to run his hands all over her and have her hands on him.

He tries to distract himself with the latest edition of Call of Duty, but even that doesn't work. He's barely left his room over the last couple of days because he doesn't think he can face her without needing to think of the mailman he hit when he got his learner's permit.

Right now he's lying on his bed trying to read The Great Gatsby so he can write his stupid English paper. He's slipping into unconsiousness when his Mom enters.

"Hey honey, how's your homework coming along?" She asks curiously.

Finn sighs and shakes his head. "It's not."

Carole peers over his notebook to see his notes...nothing.

"Finn you've be hold up in here for 2 and a half days, what have you been doing if you haven't been reading?"

He doesn't want to tell her what he has been doing. He knows she would understand because he's a teenage boy and they've had this talk a couple of times, but he doesn't want to weird her out. Rachel's practically like a daughter to his mom and Carole is also good friends with her parents.

He shrugs. "Sleeping mostly."

"You feeling alright?" Carole asks feeling his forehead. "You haven't got a fever."

"I feel fine Mom, just got a lot on my plate at school and all." He lies.

"Is it football? Is your Coach being too hard on you again?" Carole asks sounding concerned.

He shakes his head. "No it's not football."

"Too much school work? Maybe we can get you a tutor." She suggests.

"I doubt that would help, but maybe." He replies. "Can I maybe just be alone for awhile?"

Carole smiles softly and nods. "Sure, I'm actually going out for dinner with Burt tonight and Hiram and Leroy have a work function to go to, so it will just be you and Rachel."

Finn's eyes widen at the thought, but he quickly shakes it off before his mom notices. "S..sounds good. I'll see you later."

Carole smiles and kisses his forehead before stepping out.

Finn waits a couple of hours before making his way into the living room. He sees Rachel sitting on the couch, watching some chick flick he guesses.

"Hey Rach." He says as casually as he possibly can.

Rachel looks up and gives him a tight grin. "Finn, hello. I haven't seen you around much lately."

"Yeah well I've been busy with school."

Rachel catches his shaky tone and immediately knows he's lying. "Finn there is nothing to be ashamed of." She tries to assure him.

Finn blushes. "I-I'm not ashamed."

She continues. "What happened was an accident and just because I don't want to talk or think about it doesn't mean we need to be weird around each other."

He smiles cautiously and sits beside her. "Yeah." He agrees, knowing it's a lie but he wants to spend some time with her. He's found that ever since he and his mom moved in to the Berrys house, he's wanted to spend more time with her, get to know her better. He can't help if those feelings were jacked up after what he witnessed. He's not a douche bag though, he's not just thinking about her in the physical sense, he's also thought about who she is as a person as well and he knows she's someone he wants to spend time with.

"Rach, were friends right?" He asks as he sits back on the couch.

Rachel turns and smiles at him. "Of course we are."

"Ok, good." He returns her grin. "So what are we watching exactly?"

"Oh this is Barbra Streisand's classic, Funny Girl." Rachel explains. "It's my favourite movie of all time."

"Really? Is it good, I've never seen it?" Finn asks.

Rachel gives him a weird sort of grin and begins to explain the plot to him, eventually becoming quiet when he assures her he gets it. By the end of the movie, Rachel's in tears, clutching his arm tightly, and Finn is sitting there wondering what the heck just happened. The title was completely misleading. That was one of the most depressing things he's ever seen. He awkwardly pulls Rachel's sobbing form into his arms and allows her to cry into his shoulder. By the time she's done, she's almost in his lap.

Suddenly it's like the mood has completely shifted as Rachel stares up into Finn's eyes, seeing something different there, a look that is almost lustful. She swallows nervously and looks him straight in the eyes. She's never felt like this before.

"You know, you can kiss me if you want to." She says.

Finn nods. "I want too."

And so he does, shifting her slightly so she's lying almost entirely underneath him on the couch, one of his arms supporting her back while the other balances his weight so he doesn't completely crush her. Rachel looks up at him and closes her eyes to ready herself as she feels his lips on hers, softly at first before he pulls away to make sure she is ok. She gives him a small, reassuring smile and he places his lips back on hers, a little more urgently this time. Their kiss is perfect, better then either of them could ever imagine before Rachel suddenly realizes what is going on and pulls away quickly, wiggling herself free from his arms.

Finn collapses to the couch after she gets up and he looks at her questioningly.

"We shouldn't have done that Finn." She says. "You're living in my house, if our parents found out, we'd never hear the end of it."

Finn lays there, on his stomach, looking dumbfounded. "But I thought you wanted it just as much as I did."

Rachel nods. "I did, but it still doesn't mean we should have done it. This can't happen again, I'm sorry."

She then rushes up the stairs and to her room, closing the door behind her, as Finn lays there wondering what just happened. Why did something so wrong have to feel so right?

x

After their kiss, things grow even more awkward between the two. Finn's thoughts are constantly plagued with Rachel, her lips, her amazing body, and how he felt when he was with her.

Rachel, for her part, is trying her hardest to pretend nothing happened between them. She goes on about her daily routine, barely acknowledging Finn's presence. She'll say good morning to him at breakfast and mutter good night to him before bed. At school she goes out of her way to avoid him in the halls, despite the fact that he's found himself hanging out more with Kurt, the closer Burt and Carole become. If Rachel sees Finn approaching, she walks the other way.

Kurt having had enough of the awkward run-ins (if that's what you call them) between his two friends, decides to intervene.

"Alright, what is going on with you two?" Kurt asks Finn after Rachel has left, claiming she needed to get to History early to talk to the teacher about a grade.

Finn shrugs. He honestly doesn't understand what is going on in her head. "I don't know."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You must know. Everyday this week, as soon as she sees you coming, Rachel takes off. I've known her for awhile now and I've never seen her like this. What did you do?"

Finn looks at Kurt with a hurt expression on his face. "Who says I did anything?"

"Well seeing as how Rachel was completely fine around you last week, something obviously happened since then." Kurt replies.

Finn sighs, knowing he shouldn't say anything to Kurt because he's Rachel's best friend, but he needs the dudes advice on what to do. "We kissed."

Kurt gasps. "You kissed her?"

"No we kissed eachother. It was something we both wanted, or at least that's how it seemed."

"What? When?" Kurt asks. "And why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Because she wants to pretend it didn't happen." Finn answers. Kurt just urges him to go on. "It was the other night, my Mom was out with your Dad, Rachel's Dads were at some work thing, and we were alone and watching a movie. She ended up crying in my lap from the movie and we kissed."

Kurt nods like he understands everything. "I see."

"And now it's like I don't know what to do or how to act around her." He runs his hand through his hair. "I can't stop thinking about her and having her avoid me is killing me. I don't want to pretend it didn't happen."

"Finn are you saying that you want to be with her?" Kurt asks.

Finn bites his lip, but then nods. "I think I do. I want her to be my girlfriend."

Kurt smiles but then grows serious. "That's good, but nothing can happen right now."

Finn frowns. "Why not?"

"Because you're living under the same roof, it wouldn't work. Her Dads would be all over you all the time and you'd both be miserable." Kurt explains. "Besides, I think Rachel is still scared."

"Scared of what?" Finn asks, because he has to know.

"Scared of falling for you after everything you and your neanderthal friends have put her through in the past. She can't just forget that."

"She's scared I'm going to hurt her again." Finn realizes. "But I'm not, I could never hurt her anymore, not like I ever meant to in the past. She's too important to me."

"You're going to have to work for it, Finn." Kurt says. "She's more damaged than she looks."

Finn nods in understanding, already coming up with a plan. "Kurt, I need you to convince your Dad to get my Mom out of the house. I'll work on the Berrys."

Kurt sees the wheels churning in his head and immediately grows weary. "What are you planning? Finn?"

Finn just gives the smaller boy a mischievous grin. "I'm going to show Rachel she doesn't need to be afraid anymore."

x

Getting Carole out of the house is easy enough. Burt invites her out to meet some more of his family members, along with Kurt. The Berry fathers are another story. The moment Finn asks them if they can make themselves scarce for the evening, they become suspicious, even going as far as to ask if he plans on defiling their baby girl. Finn doesn't even know what defiling meant, he just assumes it isn't a good thing and assures them he would never do that to Rachel. He tells them he and Rachel need a quiet house to study in because of their exams coming up, which techniquely could be true if they want it to be (he doesn't). He knows they don't really believe him, but they eventually agree by assuring him that they would be calling every half hour to check up on them. They also assure him that so long as he is under their roof, they are keeping a close eye on him. He knos they don't believe in guns, but that isn't any more assuring. Hiram's taller than he is, and he took self defense classes in college.

Hiram and Leroy finally leave the house, albeit very reluctantly. Rachel's due home from her dance class any time now and he wants everything to be perfect for her.

He sets up the kitchen table with what he knows are her favourite vegan dishes, including a vegan lasagna for himself. He plays some soft music in the background, hoping it's something she likes.

Rachel enters the house through the back door and immediately her jaw drops at what she sees.

"Finn, what's going on?" She asks curiously. "What is all this?"

"This is our dinner." Finn says with his signature half-grin on his face. He's been told that it makes him look charming, so he hopes it works.

"But why?" She stares in wonder at the table for two.

Finn shrugs. "I figured you could use a night of relaxing, considering how stressed you've seemed at school."

"That's very chivalrous of you." Rachel smiles as he holds out a chair for her, gesturing for her to sit down. Finn just gives her an easy smile, although he doesn't know what that means. He thinks it might be a good thing though, given the grin plastered on her face.

They eat in silence for a few minutes before Rachel asks where their parents are. She relaxes when he explains that they were out for an evening to themselves as well. He hopes she doesn't figure out that it is a set up.

They make small talk for a while, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Finn can't hide the grin that keeps escaping his face because this feels good. It feels like they are getting comfortable around each other again. They are careful to avoid the topic of their kiss, at least for the time being. He wants to get her to see that he can be her friend and that he's not a total douche.

They clean up dinner together and make a big show of splashing the water everywhere, getting each other soaked to the skin. It's the most fun either of them have had in a while. They move things to the living room later that evening and watch a movie. Rachel even goes as far as to place her head on his shoulder, snuggling into his side.

Finn's careful about how he acts around her, not wanting to scare her off. When she starts to fall asleep, he places a blanket over her shoulders and smiles to himself. So far, so good. The movie ends just as Rachel's eyes begin to droop after her long day. Finn looks down at her with an adoring expression on his face. He honestly can't remember feeling this way about a girl before. It's kind of scary, but feels right at the same time. He hopes someday that Rachel will feel the same way.

He places a light kiss on the crown of her head and right away she shoots up, startled by the gesture.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks.

"Uh I um...I kissed your head." No sense in lying if he wants her to trust him.

"Why?" Rachel asks. The tension begins to build once again and Finn knows that it was too soon for what had just happened. That was way too couple like and they are not a couple.

"Because I wanted to. I didn't think it would hurt anything." Finn says honestly.

Rachel sits up even more and turns to look at him, a stony expression on her face. It's really hard to read her right now.

"Finn, what were you thinking? We can't be doing things like this." Rachel says adamantly. "We're not a couple nor will we ever be."

"It was nothing." Finn insists. "It was a friendly gesture, that's all."

"There was nothing friendly about it." Rachel states. "Besides when were we ever friends? You go from making fun of me to suddenly showing a romantic interest in me, after you've seen me naked, might I add, and after we kissed."

Finn sighs and knows there's no point in hiding it anymore. "Ok fine, you got me. I was hoping that by showing you this side of me I could get you to trust me and maybe even agree to go out with me." He expects her to blow up at him, and have one of her diva storm outs he's been witnessing more recently, but she simply rolls her eyes.

"Do you really think one night is enough for me to trust you?" Rachel asks sounding frustrated. "After the stunts you've pulled in the past? Finn you need to show me you can be a good guy, you need to be my friend first, take interest in things that interest me. And as for dating...not while we live under the same roof. My Dads would kill us both, not to mention I don't want to make things awkward with your Mom. She's like a mother to me."

He knows she's right to feel this way, but he can't help but be disappointed. "I understand." He says quietly. "Friends first, right?"

Rachel nods. "Friends."

"So what kinds of stuff do you like to do?" Finn asks curiously, because if they're going to be friends first, he should really take the time to get to know her.

"Singing, performing...anything to do with that." Rachel says. "I love Broadway, maybe start there."

Finn laughs when he sees the tiny smile on her face. "I can do that."

He knows he's got some work to do, but maybe with more of Kurt's help, he might just be able to get Rachel to date him...eventually.

x

He talks to Kurt because the guy is like the only person he knows who has any idea who the real Rachel Berry is. Most people at school pretend she doesn't exist. He used to be one of those people and he couldn't hate himself more for that now.

He and Kurt have the same break during fifth period, so he takes the time to talk with him then while they're supposed to be studying for the upcoming Spanish test.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you...about Broadway." Finn confesses.

Kurt looks up at him, partly astonished, partly curious. "Is this about one Miss Rachel Berry?" He asks.

Finn nods. "Look, you know I'm interested in her, so lets just cut to the chase. The dinner I planned the other night didn't go as planned, but it wasn't a complete backfire either. She still doesn't trust me, but we agreed to be friends. As her friend, I think I should try and show some interest in things that she likes and Broadway is probably the easiest thing."

Kurt nods in agreement. "Very well then. What do you want to know?"

"Well for starters, what kind of musicals does she like?"

Kurt laughs and Finn doesn't like the sound of it. "Finn, it's more like what musical doesn't she like? That girl's musical repertoire is so wide, you'll never catch up."

"Well what are her favourites then?" He asks.

"Well she's a big Barbra fan as you've probably gathered given that she's made you watch Funny Girl, Yentl and The Way We Were. She also really loves Evita, West Side Story, The Sound of Music, A Chorus Line and Wicked. You could probably start by watching those. She'll talk about them forever if you let her." Kurt suggests.

Finn nods trying to make a mental note of all those titles. He knows he'll never remember them all, but maybe even a couple would do.

"What else you got?" He asks afterwards.

"Probably the best way, although not necessarily the easiest, would be for you to join Glee Club. The way to Rachel's heart is through music." Kurt says. "And you know, you've actually got a decent voice Finn. If you auditioned, I'm sure Mr. Schue would let you in."

Finn blanches. The _Glee _Club? He knows it's one of Rachel's many clubs that she's captain of, but does he really have what it takes? If he joins he knows it will be the end of what is left of his social status. Is it worth it? He bites his lip in thought and notices the way Kurt is lookng at him.

"It's just something to think about." Kurt assures. "For the record, I know it would mean a lot to Rachel and would probably earn you major brownie points with her. There's been talk of shutting down the club once and for all because of lack of interest. If we could get a couple of the more popular kids to join, others may follow and the club could be saved."

Finn nods, thanks Kurt and gets up as he notices the bell is going to ring shortly for the next period. He thinks about it all through the next class, ironically it's Spanish with Mr. Schue, before coming to his decision. He waits until everyone else has cleared out of the room before he walks up to the teacher's desk.

Mr. Schuester looks up at Finn and smiles. They've always had a good relationship. Mr. Shue's kind of the closest thing to a father figure he has, and has been ever since freshman year.

"What can I do for you, Finn?" The older man asks.

"I was wondering about auditioning for Glee club. I heard you needed some help with getting people to join and I figured I might be able to be of service." Finn says.

Mr. Schuester looks at him surprised, but smiles nonetheless. "And for what reason do you really want to join? Is it about a girl?"

Finn wants to shake his head, but he knows his teacher will see right through that. "Maybe." He shrugs. "I just actually really love singing, not something a lot of people know."

"Alright Finn, if you want to audition, meet me in the Choir Room at 3:30."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could do it now?" He asks. "I'm still kind of nervous about performing in front of someone, it might help to just start with you."

Mr. Schuester agrees easily enough and sits back in his chair as Finn thinks of the easiest song to come to mind, also one of his favourites and one that makes him think of Rachel. It's Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon. He belts out the lyrics and tries to avoid looking into his teacher's eyes. When he's finished, Mr. Schue immediately stands up and claps Finn on the back.

"I didn't know you had it in you, kid." He grins widely at the younger boy. "Welcome to Glee Club."

He shakes Finn's hand and tells him that Glee Club meets that afternoon at 4. Finn nods, still a little dumbfounded, and walks to his next class all the while thinking of what Rachel will say when she sees him. He hopes she'll like it.

x

To say Rachel is surprised to see Finn walk into her Glee Club rehearsal is an understatement. It's more like shocked, confused, mystified and a plethora of other words. When she told him to consider taking more of her interests into mind when getting closer to her as a friend, this wasn't really what she had in mind.

"Class, I'd like to welcome our newest Glee member, Finn Hudson." Mr. Shue introduces him. Everyone around her is just as shocked as she is and soon the whispers start.

"I bet he's being blackmailed." Mercedes has the audacity to say to her. "Why else would the Star Quarterback and Future Prom-King, Finn Hudson, join our Glub? That's gotta be social suicide."

Rachel ignores the comment and rolls her eyes, albeit with a small giggle escaping her lips, when Finn sends her a big grin.

"Hey Rach." He says sitting down next to her.

"Finn, this isn't exactly what I meant when I said show an interest in my interests." Rachel says.

He shrugs. "I know how important this club is to you and Kurt was telling me that it's in danger of cancellation if they don't get more people involved, so I figured what the hell."

Rachel has to admit that they could use more people and with Finn joining, they are sure to get a few more of the popular kids involved.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea." She relents. "Welcome to Glee, Finn."

Finn gives her possibly the biggest smiles she's ever seen on him as Mr. Schue gets ready for the meeting to start.

"Ok now that everyone has had a few minutes to settle down, we need to discuss what's coming up and that is, of course, Sectionals." Mr. Schue claps his hands together excitedly.

"Well of course we need to do some Aretha." Mercedes says straight away.

"Noted." Mr. Schue laughs. "I'll definitely consider it Mercedes." He gives the girl an assuring smile. "I was thinking for our duet...Finn and Rachel."

Finn shoots his teacher a strange look and shakes his head. "No, no way." All eyes turn to him. "I just joined the club, shouldn't I be swaying in the background or something? Rachel and Mercedes are the ones with the big voices, showcase them."

"Finn, I've heard you sing." Mr. Schue reminds him. "You've got a fantastic voice, the type of raw talent we've been looking for. Rachel's been telling me she needs a new duet partner, and I think you might just be the one."

Finn looks over at Rachel with an unsure look on his face, and sees her give him an encouraging smile in return. It's not like he can be disappointed with the prospect if it means he gets to spend more time with her.

"Ok I'll do it." He caves.

"Excellent. You two are living in the same house right now, am I right?" Mr. Schuester asks.

Rachel nods. "Ever since the fire at Finn's house."

"Well then you'll have plenty of time to come up with a practice duet for our next session then won't you?" The older man asks Rachel.

Rachel nods immediately and starts writing down her ideas in her notebook. Finn looks over and sees she has close to a quarter of a page already.

"Wow you're prepared." He laughs.

Rachel giggles and nods. "I have a wide range of ideas that I think will fit our vocal ranges perfectly."

"Rach, you've never heard me sing." Finn reminds her.

"You forget I've heard you in the shower, Mr. Hudson." She winks playfully at him and Finn feels his pants tighten at the very thought. Is she trying to flirt with him?

"You've heard me singing in the shower?"

Rachel laughs. "Your rendition of Journey's Wheel In The Sky is pretty remarkable for someone who lacks practice. With a few quick vocal lessons, you should be good to go for Sectionals in two weeks."

Practice goes on for another fourty-five minutes and before they know it, it's time to head home for the day. Upon their arrival, Rachel immediately pulls Finn into the basement area where her piano is now set up, next to her portable stage. She sits down and begins doing some vocal runs, encouraging him to try. He does and for the first little while he does well, it's when he gets to the higher notes that he freezes.

"Relax Finn, this is your first real lesson." Rachel says. "I'm not expecting perfection."

So Finn does as he's told and relaxes his shoulders a bit more. He soon finds reaching the higher notes much easier and with Rachel's guidance, he feels ready to tackle a song. Most of Rachel's ideas are from musicals and he has no clue what most of them are. One song catches his eye and he points it out to her.

"Can we try that one?" He asks. It's Someday We'll Know by Mandy Moore and Jonathon Foreman. He recognizes it being from one of the chick flicks that Quinn made him watch while they were dating. _A Walk to Remember _he thinks it was called. He remembers actually thinking the movie was decent and the girl was hot, and now that he thinks about she kind of reminds him of Rachel.

Rachel looks at his choice and beams. "I love that one." She finds the instrumental version of the song on her ipod and immediately music fills the air.

_Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_Can't Stop Dreaming I don't know why_

_So many questions, need an answer_

_Two years later he's still on my mind _

They continue to sing th song and find that their voices blend surprisingly well. So well that Rachel wants to declare Finn her new leading man and possibly even Co-captain.

By the end of the song, both are left feeling both breathless and exhilarated. "That was great Finn, why'd you pick Someday We'll Know?" Rachel asks curiously.

He shrugs. "I don't know, it's one of the only ones I know on the list and don't tell anyone, but I kind of like that movie. That Jamie chick kind of reminds me of you."

Rachel blushes. "Really?"

"Yeah, she's kind of a social outcast at school because no one understands her, like you were, and all it takes is one guy to take the time to know her and show that she's actually an amazing person who doesn't deserve to be treated the way she does. She also has a killer voice, like you."

Rachel bites her lips to quell the grin that threatens to envelope her entire face. She can't even believe that he just said that to her. She always connected to the character of Jamie because of what she went through at school. To hear Finn understanding that part of her is just amazing. Honestly, this boy...

"And you think you can be that guy for me?" Rachel whispers quietly.

Finn gives her a shy smile and nods. "I hope I can be. I'm trying."

The grin that Rachel tried so hard to fight from breaking out, does. "Yeah you most definitely are."

"So Miss. Berry, am I any closer to getting you to agree to go on a date with me?" Finn tries to make it sound like a bit of a joke, so she won't feel too pressured.

"You are making it very hard for me to say no Finn Hudson." She laughs.

"Come on Rach, one date? Our parents never have to know, especically if it doesn't turn into anything. I'm not saying it won't, you just never know." Finn winks at her.

Rachel thinks long and hard. On one hand, she knows she should say no. He's hurt her so many times before, their social circles are conflicted, and to make matters worse, they are stuck living in the same house with three parents who would kick their butts if they knew. But on the other hand, Finn has demonstrated that he is really trying to get to know and understand her as a person, he's become much more reliable as a friend, and he's putting his heart and social status on the line for her.

"Ok Finn, I will agree to go on one date with you." She smiles confidently at him, while at the same time hoping this doesn't come back to bite her in the butt.

x

Finn can't stop the smile that spreads across his face as he takes in Rachel's smiling face sitting across from him at Anatoli's, one of the nicer restaurants Lima has to offer. It also happens to have the best menu for vegans like Rachel.

"You look so pretty tonight." He says grinning at her from ear to ear.

Rachel's face turns crimson, but she manages to send a beaming smile his way. "You look very handsome yourself."

Their waiter comes over and asks what they want for drinks, Finn a coke and Rachel a water. Finn also orders the Pizza Bread, one of the things that makes the restaurant well known in Lima, and vows to make Rachel at least try a bite. She tries refusing even when holds it up to her mouth, offering to put it in himself.

"No Finn. That is most definitely not vegan." Rachel says eyeing the cheese spread across the bread.

"Come on Rach, one bite and I promise to never ask you again. I promise that despite your strict diet, you will like it." Finn juts out his bottom lip in a little pout, knowing girls usually have no problem caving to it, at least based on past experience.

Rachel sighs. "Fine." She takes the fork from his hand. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Finn laughs. "Your secret is safe with me babe." The term of endearmant slips so naturally from his lips, he almost misses it completely, forgetting that this is only their first date. Rachel's blush is what gives it away and he thinks maybe he should apologize until she breaks out into a mischievous smile and eats the bite of pizza bread.

"Good?" Finn asks when she swallows.

Rachel takes a sip of water before nodding. "Too good." She giggles, but pushes the appetizer closer to him so she won't be tempted to eat more.

"I told you you would like it." Finn taunts.

Rachel rolls her eyes and slaps his arm. "Drop it."

Finn agrees and they continue to make small talk and banter back and fourth until their entrees arrive. Finn orders the steak and potatoes, while Rachel orders a special vegan spinach pasta.

Rachel makes him try a bite, despite the fact that he's a confirmed carnivore and really doesn't care for vegetables, especially green ones, but he knows that he owes it to her to at least try it. To his surprise, it actually tastes pretty half decent.

They finish their meals and Finn pays the bill, slipping in a pretty big tip to the waiter as well.

"Thanks Finn, that was amazing." Rachel says as she places her tiny hand in his outstreched arm so that their arms are linked as they cross the street.

"You think our date is over?" Finn asks.

She looks up at him to see him looking down at her, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "Where else are we going?"

"I was thinking of maybe seeing a show." Finn suggests.

"A show? Like a movie?" Rachel asks trying to think of any movies that they might both agree on playing at Lima's tiny three theatre cineplex.

"No, I was think a musical since you seem to love those so much." Finn says with a smirk.

Rachel's smile is so bright in that moment that he honestly thinks she could give the moon a competition.

"Which musical?" She asks excitedly.

"Well Lima Community Theatre is putting on a production of Guys and Dolls that Kurt is helping with backstage. He was able to get me tickets last minute."

Rachel's smile widens even more if possible and she bounces up and down on her feet. "That sounds absolutely perfect."

"I'm glad you like my idea then." Finn replies as he takes her hand in his own.

"I love it Finn." Rachel says honestly, and she almost wants to add 'and I love you' but she knows it's too soon for those kinds of feelings...right?

x

The show turns out to be a little more then amazing, better then either of them expected. Rachel talks Finn's ear off about the lead actresses vocals the entire ride home.

"I can't wait until that is me on Broadway someday." She says with a hopeful smile on her face.

Finn turns to her, completely serious and says "it will be, I know it Rach."

They pull up at the Berry house and Finn helps Rachel out from his truck, taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"Well normally this is where we'd bid our goodbyes." Rachel says with a nervous laugh. "But given the circumstances..."

"I had an amazing time tonight, Rach, best date I've ever had I think." Finn tells her as he takes her hand and pulls it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"Me too. I hope we can do it again soon."

"You mean it?" Finn asks, wanting to break out into a victory dance, but he quelled the feeling for a minute, not wanting to freak her out.

Rachel nods. "I do mean it. But Finn, while we're living under the same roof, our parents cannot find out about us." She says seriously.

Finn understands and agrees immediately to keep their growing relationship a secret. "Can I at least kiss you right now? Our parents can't see us out here." He makes sure to point out that the curtains are drawn in the front windows and none of their parents has any idea they've been out together. Rachel's Dads think she's out with Kurt, while Finn's mom thinks he's at Puckerman's playing COD.

Rachel gives him the go ahead with a slight nod of her head, a soft and serene smile on her face as he pulls her closer and places his lips on hers. This kiss is so different than their last one. It's even more passionate if possibly and feels more comfortable. Neither of them want it to end, but alas the need for breath becomes an issue.

Rachel pulls away. "Thanks again for such a wonderful night."

Finn smiles bashfully as she goes to open the door. He's so glad tonight worked out the way he wanted it to and he can't wait for their dates to come.

x

Their relationship grows over the next couple weeks. They establish ground rules so as not to get caught at home by their parents. There is only one person who does know of their relationship and that is Kurt who has been sworn to absolute secrecy. They double date a lot with Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine, who doesn't even go to their school. When Kurt grows tired of their inability to keep their hands to themselves while in his presence, he threatens to spill their secret. Finn shuts him up by threatening to tell Kurt's Dad, Burt, about the fact that he knows Kurt ditches school sometimes to go see Blaine.

The closer Finn and Rachel grow, the harder it is to keep their hands off each other, even in the presence of their parents. At dinner one night Finn sits unusually close to Rachel so he can take her hand underneath the table, wanting to hold some part of her.

"It's nice to see you two getting along so well, Finn." Hiram smiles at the two. "Rachel could always use more friends."

Rachel blushes at her Dad's comment and shoots Finn a warm smile. Their parents clear the table and tell them to go do some homework or something. Finn and Rachel opt to sneak into the basement under the pretense that they are working on their top secret Sectionals duet, which is techniquely the truth given that Sectionals is the coming weekend.

As soon as they reach the bottom of the stairs, Rachel's lips are on Finn's.

"I can't believe you did that." Rachel says with a shake of her head to Finn.

Finn frowns. "Did what?"

"Held my hand underneath the table, do you know how risky that was?" Rachel asks.

"I'm sorry, but I just really wanted to hold some part of you, and it's not like they suspected anything. They're just happy we're getting along, given our past." Finn says.

"I guess." Rachel laments. "Finn do you ever think about how far we've come? I mean in a manner of a few months we've gone from being sworn enemies to lovers."

"Lovers?" Finn laughs.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You know what I meant."

Finn nods. "I have thought about it and Rach you've gotta know, I never hated you or even disliked you one bit."

"You haven't? But you and your neanderthal friends used to make fun of me all the time." Rachel frowns. "If you didn't hate me, why'd you do it?"

He sighs not liking where the conversation is going and he knows he needs to turn it around quickly. He pulls her to sit on the piano bench as he sits down next to her and holds her tiny hand in his much larger one.

"Because I was weak." He tells her honestly. "I didn't want to be in your position so I went along with what my friends did and for that I am so sorry."

"What made you stop?" She asks curiously.

"I got to know you, as a person. I realized how special and amazing you are and..." He trails off, not sure if she's ready to hear the rest.

"And what?" She asks.

"I fell in love with you." He finishes and almost wants to close his eyes to avoid seeing the look on her face.

"You did? You fell in love with me?" Rachel's so speechless she doesn't know what to do.

Finn nods. "I did, I do love you Rachel. I wouldn't have done all these things for just any one you know."

Rachel laughs. "Oh I know." She breathes deeply and smiles. "I love you to, you know."

"You do?" Finn asks with a thousand watt smile.

"I think I fell for you on our first date." She laughs because she knows it's true.

He pulls her up off the chair and lifts her into his arms as he spins her around the room. "You love me, we're in love." He says over and over again. Rachel knows this is the cheesiest thing ever, but she goes along with it, because well, who doesn't love a little cheese.

He lets her down and immediately she is pulled into a soul-stealing kiss that leaves her breathless when he pulls away. Something interrupted them.

"Finn, Rachel..what's going on here?"

Rachel freezes immediately in Finn's arms. He looks towards the staircase leading to the basement to see Carole standing their with her eyes wide and her mouth dropped.

"Uh h-hey Mom." He manages to stutter through his shock as he lets go of Rachel, who remains frozen and has yet to turn and face Carole. "What's wrong?" He feigns innocence.

"What's going on is that I think I just walked in on the two of you in a kiss." Carole says.

Rachel gulps and finally gets the courage to face the woman who she has come to consider her second mother.

"Yes." Rachel answers quietly.

Finn looks down at her surprised. It was pretty obvious that Carole walked in on them pulling away from each other, they could have easily come up with a lie.

"Rach, what are you doing?" Finn mutters to her.

Rachel looks up at him, suddenly looking fearless. Finn wonders where that came from.

"I'm tired of lying Finn. I'm tired of not feeling comfortable enough to express my true feelings in my own house." Rachel tells him. "Carole, it's true, Finn and I were kissing. We are together."

Finn's Adam's Apple bobs nervously as he waits for Carole to start yelling.

"Oh." Is all the women manages before walking up stairs, leaving Finn and Rachel completely stunned and confused as to what just happened.

They follow the woman up to find her pacing the kitchen.

"Mom, are you ok?" Finn tries.

Carole doesn't answer, only continues pacing while muttering to herself. Hiram and Leroy walk into the scene and immediately demand to know what's going on. Carole stops and explains to them the situation, as Finn and Rachel huddle together, hands intertwining as they await their punishment.

"How long has this been going on?" Leroy asks.

Rachel sighs. "A few weeks now. We didn't want to hide it from you, but we felt we didn't have a choice. We want to be together Daddy."

"Lying to me under our own roof Rachel Barbra Berry, this is not like you." Hiram says. "You know better."

Rachel nod. Finn feels the need to intervene. "Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry, it's not Rachel's fault. I've been pursuing her for a while now, trying to get her to date me. For a long time she was very firm that she wasn't going to date me, but eventually our feelings won out and well here we are. I'm sure you can understand."

Hiram reluctantly nods and looks to Leroy. "The kids are right, we do know what that is like."

Leroy agrees, but they know that doesn't excuse anything. "Nonetheless, we have a strict dating policy in this house and so long as Carole and Finn are living under this roof, you are not to date."

Rachel looks to Finn and his eyes drop to the floor, clearly trying to calm himself.

"But Daddy, that isn't fair. We love each other, we simply want to be together." She pleads.

Leroy shakes his head. "I'm sorry Pumpkin, this is the way it's going to be. You are also grounded for lying to us." He doesn't mention anything about what Rachel said about love. In his mind she is still his little girl and she doesn't know the meaning of the word.

"Mom?" Finn tries to get her to see their side.

Carole shakes her head at him. "Sorry Finn, there are rules and you broke them. You are grounded as well. You and Rachel are not to be alone under any circumstances. Understood?"

"But what about our Sectionals duet, we need to practice somewhere." Rachel pleads with the three parents.

"You can practice in the living room, or in the basement so long as one of us is there to keep an eye on the two of you." Leroy states.

"What are we in kindergarten?" Finn mumbles, more to himself then anyone, too bad someone else hears.

"Attitude Finn." Carole chastises her son.

Finn and Rachel sigh in defeat and they know that school is going to be the only time they get to be together for the near future. It's a grim outlook, but they need to make do. Their relationship is worth it.

x

Sectionals comes and goes, New Directions manage to win, even after finding out they needed a few more people in order to even compete. Finn managed to convince Puck, Mike and Matt from the football team to join, and Quinn and her posse followed suit, following their boyfriends.

The next few weeks are tough for Finn and Rachel. They are under strict watch any time they are not in school. They are both to go straight home after school or when they are not doing their various extra curriculars, and one of the parents is always around to keep an eye. Even at school, they barely get a chance to be together because they don't have any of the same classes and the Principal is constantly on them about inappropriate PDA.

Finn spies Rachel at her locker just after the final bell has rung and immediately wraps his arms around her from behind, catching her offguard. She relaxes when she realizes who it is.

"Finn." Rachel giggles as she turns to face him. "How was your day?"

He shrugs, "not bad now that I get to see you." He nips lightly at her neck causing warmth to spread all over her.

"Mmm." Rachel moans out softly. "I wish we had more alone time. I miss you."

Finn nods against her shoulder. "I miss you too."

"This is stupid, this whole arrangement is atrocious." Rachel says angrily. "I wish, and I'm sorry for saying this, but I wish we weren't living together anymore, then we wouldn't have this problem."

Finn pulls away and looks at her strangely. "What?"

She sees the hurt look on his face and cups his cheeks with her hands. "I'm sorry." She apologizes realizing he got the wrong idea. I just meant that if we weren't living under the same roof, our parents would have no qualms about us dating."

"Oh." Finn agrees. "I know, but what are you going to do? My house is nowhere near being fixed and the fireman said it would take months to repair the damages. I don't want to go that long without being able to be with you."

"Well in the mean time, we have little moments like these." Rachel laments. "They will have to do for now."

That night as Rachel is getting ready for bed, she gets a phone call from Kurt who says he has something important to tell her.

"What is it Kurt? You know I have a strict nighttime routine and you, my dear friend, are cutting into it." Rachel tells him.

_"Rachel I have news, like huge news, but you can't tell Finn, not yet anyways." _Kurt says.

"What could you possibly have to share with me that I can't talk to Finn about? In case you forgot, he's my boyfriend and we have a no lying policy in this relationship."

_"Oh relax Diva, he'll know soon enough."_ Kurt says. _"My Dad is proposing to Carole."_

"WHAT?" Rachel shreeks. "When? How?"

_"Calm down."_ Kurt laughs_. "He didn't want me to find out, but I found the ring when I was going through his drawers to get rid of any of his plaid shirts."_

"Well when is he planning this?" Rachel asks.

_"If all goes well then tomorrow night for their 6 month anniversary. I am cooking them a scrumptious meal and then he's taking Carole somewhere special between the two of them." _

"Oh Kurt, this is so exciting." Rachel nearly screams, bursting with energy. "I have to tell Finn."

_"No." _Kurt shouts so loud that Rachel's almost afraid of someone overhearing. _"You can't tell Finn. My Dad wants it to be a surprise. He didn't even want me to know."_

"So why are you telling me then?" Rachel asks. "No offense Kurt, but this is a lot of pressure." She laughs.

_"Because, contrary to popular belief, you are my closest friend and I trust you to be mature enough to keep this secret."_

"Well then I am flattered." Rachel says. It then dawns on her what this could mean for her and Finn's relationship. "Kurt if your Dad proposes to Carole then that means Finn is going to be moving into your house."

_"Well yes that is generally how things work when people get married." _Kurt snickers. _"I'm sorry, I know you and Finn must be enjoying all the alone time you get since he is living with you."_

"No this is perfect." Rachel gasps happily, confusing Kurt.

_"What? I thought you'd be a little more put out with not being able to see Finn 24/7." _

"No. Our parents caught us awhile ago and we haven't been able to be alone together since. We literally have no privacy, besides being in our respective rooms, in my house, and even then someone checks in every few minutes." She rolls her eyes at the ridiculousness of it.

_"Ouch." _Kurt says. _"Well I can see your dilemma then."_

"The sooner Finn and his Mom move out, the sooner we can go back to having a normal relationship and not sneaking around when we want some time alone together." Rachel explains.

_"I wish you and Prince Charming luck then Rachel."_ Kurt says sincerely._ "I can't imagine if I was in your shoes."_

"Thanks Kurt." Rachel says as she hangs up the phone, wanting desperately to tell Finn the news but knowing she shouldn't. She half hoped that Burt and Carole would decide to get married sooner rather than later, anything so she and Finn could get back to normal.

x

Carole comes home the next night nearly bursting from happiness and Finn immediately knows something is up.

"Mom, what's going on?" He asks.

Carole calls Rachel, Hiram and Leroy into the kitchen and as soon as they enter she holds out her left ring finger, a sparkling diamond sitting atop.

"Burt proposed." She squeals. "He proposed."

Everyone oohs and ahhs over the ring, all except Finn who sits there quietly taking in the news. Rachel approaches him, concerned by his response or lack thereof.

"Finn?" She breaks him from his trance. "You ok?"

He looks up at her and nods quietly. "Just shocked is all."

Carole looks at her son worriedly. "Finn honey, aren't you happy for me?"

Finn forces as smile onto his face for his Mom. "Yeah Mom, it's great for you."

He gets up and leaves the room, Rachel trailing behind him.

"Finn, why aren't you happy for your Mom?"

"I am Rach, I swear, it's just..." He pauses.

"It's just what Finn?" She asks as she sits down next to him on the large sofa.

"It's just weird. I mean I like Burt enough and it'll be awesome to have Kurt as a brother, but it's going to change a lot of things." He sighs. "I'm being stupid I guess."

"Finn Hudson, you are not stupid and you are entitled to your feelings." She assures him. "It's perfectly natural to feel this way, any kind of drastic change is hard, but you have to look at the positives."

"Like what?" He asks.

"Well you'll gain a Step-dad who can do guys things with you, you'll gain a brother who you can turn to for help and annoy the heck out of, and you'll get to see your Mom truly happy for the first time in a long time." Rachel explains.

"You make it sound so easy." Finn laughs.

She shrugs. "I've dealt with a lot of change in my life, it gets easier in time."

"Thanks babe." He whispers to her, boldly grabbing her hand and leading her back to the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Finn says.

Carole looks at him with a sad smile. "I kind of thought you might react this way honey. Your Dad was resistant to change and your just like him."

"I want you to be happy and if marrying Burt will make you happy, then I'm all for it."

Carole hugs him and whispers thank you in his ear. "You know, you should be happy about this for another reason as well."

"Why?" Finn asks.

"Because Burt and I were talking and he thinks you and I should move in with him and Kurt soon, before the wedding so we can get used to one another."

"Oh." Finn frowns. "That's great I guess."

Rachel smiles at him, resisting the urge to laugh. "Finn don't you get it, your Mom is saying that you guys will be moving in with Burt and Kurt soon, you'll be out of this house...we'll be able to be together, finally."

Finn's face immediately morphs into a giant grin and he pulls both Rachel and his Mom in for a bear hug.

"You mean it? We can be together like a normal couple?" He asks facing everyone, including Hiram and Leroy.

Hiram smiles at the young man. "Well we did say that we could approve of you two dating if you weren't in the same house, so essentially yes you can be together."

Rachel doesn't think she has seen Finn's face as bright as it is right now.

"Mom how soon can we move?"

x

"That was some wedding." Rachel says as she sways in Finn's arms. "Your Mom look so beautiful, I hope I look that amazing on our wedding day."

Finn smiles at his girlfriend. "Our wedding day?"

Rachel blushes. "Did I say that?"

"Oh I know you know you did Miss Berry ." Finn laughs as he twirls her around.

"And I meant it." Rachel says surely. "I can't see myself with anyone else."

"Me neither." Finn assures her as he kisses her lips, noticing his Mom looking over at him with a large smile on her face. She's positively beaming.

"I'm so glad we don't have to hide anymore." Rachel says. "Even if my Dads are still weary of our relationship." She rolls her eyes at the thought.

"They're getting better."

"True." Rachel admits, smirking over at the two men glaring at them. Well one is glaring, the other looks more content. "They don't look like they want to castrate you any longer."

"It's been three months, you'd think they'd be used to it by now." Finn laughs when he sees the look in Leroy's eyes.

Rachel looks into his eyes and melts, she's never seen or felt so much love before. It radiates around then.

"I know this sounds horrible, but I think the fire was the best thing that could have happened for us." Finn says honestly. "I mean I hate that my house was destroyed but it got us to this moment."

Rachel nods. "Everything we've gone through has led to this."

"Thank you for letting me love you." Finn says.

"Ahh Mr. Hudson, it is I who should be thanking you." She winks as he pulls her lips to his for a slow but sweet kiss as the music continues to play all around them.


End file.
